


Odczucia

by tarika



Series: Pragnienia [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pain, Public Humiliation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarika/pseuds/tarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko jest inne.<br/>Jensen się zmienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odczucia

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenie: tekst nie zabetowany!!! Masa błędów gwarantowana.  
> Opis (raczej marny) stosunku seksualnego głównych bohaterów.

 

Jensen nie wiedział, co było dla niego gorsze. To, że Jared zaniósł go do swojej rezydencji prosto po dokonanym gwałcie, czy ogólnej radości, jaki wzbudził ten fakt. Ludzie dookoła klaskali i wiwatowali na ich cześć.

\- Gratulację Jared. Wreszcie spełniło się wasze marzenie!

\- Taka śliczna z was para.

Dumna twarz ojca.

\- Będzie cudowną Omegą, Jared. Zobaczysz, nie pożałujesz wyboru naszego syna. – powiedziała matka płacząc ze wzruszenia.

To było jak policzek dla Jansena. Jego ubranie było w strzępach, pokryte błotem i

krwią. Cały świat mu się zawalił a oni gratulowali Jaredowi. Obcy ludzie go nie obchodzili, ale jego mama i tata.  

\- Ciii kochanie.

Jared objął go mocniej i scałował łzy, jakie nieświadomie popłynęły z oczu blondyna. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakać. Nie pokarze po sobie jak bardzo cierpi. Widząc jednak postawę jego rodziców czuł jakby ktoś wyrwał mu kawałek serca. Właśnie stracił swoich rodziców. Nie umiałby im nigdy wybaczyć tego, że cieszyli się z gwałtu, jaki dokonał na nim, Jared.

\- Zabiorę moją śliczną, maleńką Omegę do pokoju. To ciężki dzień był dla niego. – wspaniałomyślnie powiedział Jared.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna Jensen poczuł do niego coś na wzór wdzięczności. Nadal był jego gwałcicielem, kimś, kto zniszczył całe jego życie. Jensen chciał się teraz ukryć przed światem. Dla niego całe to gówno było końcem wszystkiego. Nie widział powodu by się cieszyć. Czuł już zmianę, jaka rozpoczęła się w jego ciele. Wiedział, że drobny ból w dole jego brzucha to dopiero początek męki, jaką przechodzi męska Beta, gdy jej organizm produkuje funkcję odpowiadające Omedze.

O Boże, on będzie mógł pół roku po przemianie zajść w ciąże. Mieć dzieci….

Dzieci Jareda…

Nagłe nabrał chęć by zwymiotować.

Jared zaniósł go do łazienki. Postawił go na zimnej podłodze. Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył, kiedy został pozbawiony ubrania. Skulił się, więc instynktownie chcąc się jakoś zasłonić.

\- Już wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. – mówił napełniając wannę wodą.

Wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył pełne nienawiści spojrzenie Jensena.

Tak, będzie dobrze, bo znajdzie sposób by uciec z tego miejsca. Chaotyczne myśli Jansena rozwiały się widząc, że młody mężczyzna pozbawia się ubrania. Zamknął oczy i otworzył je dopiero, gdy Jared objął go ramionami i pomógł wejść do wanny, zajmując miejsce za Omegą. Jensen poczuł jak mężczyzna przyciąga go mocno do większego ciała. Chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczałoby uciec wiedział, że to nie ma sensu. Był na przegranej pozycji.

\- Czy jest ci źle Maleńka? Rozejrzy się dookoła. Jesteś moją Omegą i to wszystko należy do ciebie Jenny.

To był fakt. Rodzina Padaleckich była bardzo bogata. Nie jedna Beta i Omega była by zaszczycona podjąć się funkcji, jaką Jared tak szczodro obdarzył Jansena.

\- Jesteś tu gdzie twoje miejsce w moich ramionach. – tłumaczył jak małemu dziecku.

Dłonie Jareda ujęły gąbkę i łagodnie zaczął zmywać brud ze swojej Omegi. Obdarzył piegowate ramiona drobnymi pocałunkami.

\- Jesteś taki cudowny. – mruczał do ucha chłopaka.

Jensen zamknął mocno oczy starając się wycofać ze swojego umysłu czując na biodrze sztywnego penisa Padaleckiego.

Nie chciał znów tego przeżywać. To bolało nie tylko ciało, ale też i duszę. W tej chwili Jensen chciał umrzeć.

Jared szybko wyciągnął go z wody. Nie przejmując się tym, że są mokrzy zaniósł go do sypialni przylegającej do łazienki i rzucił na łóżko.

\- Czy wiesz jak masz się ustawić do prezentacji? – spytał się ostrym głosem.

Jensen pokręcił głową. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Widział nie jeden raz jak Omegi prezentowały się przed ich Alfami. Nie da jednak Jaredowi tej satysfakcji.

\- Trudno. Po zakończeniu transformacji wyślę cię na szkolenie. – Jared opadł na łóżko obok przerażonego chłopaka.

Czując mocne dłonie na swojej męskości Jensen pisnął.

\- Już się zaczęło. – zaśmiał się agresywnie wbijając się w usta mniejszego chłopaka.

Penisy męskich Omeg były mniejsze niż te Bet, nie mówiąc o Alfach. Nie posiadały też żadnego owłosienia. Męskie Omegi ciągle mogły odczuwać z niego satysfakcję, ale ich plemniki były bezpłodne. Mógł tylko nosić dzieci.

\- Otwórz oczy Maleńka! – rozkazał.

Jensen zrobił to automatycznie. Był Omegą, nie mógł odmówić Alfie. Nie takiemu, który był jego właścicielem.

\- Dobra suka. – pochwalił go Jared.

Policzki blondyna pokryły się rumieńcem. Poczuł się taki upokorzony. Czy tak miało wyglądać jego życie teraz? Był tylko suką Jareda?

Nie myśląc, co robi uderzył Padaleckiego w policzek. Jared spoważniał od razu chwytając mocno jego nadgarstek i kolejny raz chłopak poczuł niepokój.

\- Puszczaj! – krzyknął Jensen starając się wyrwać swoją dłoń.

Uścisk Jareda wzmocnił się i teraz blondyn zaczął wić się z bólu. Czuł jak krew odpływa z jego dłoni.

\- To boli. - Pisnął.

\- Ma boleć Jenny. – syknął Jared wypuszczając jego nadgarstek.

Silne dłonie Alfy zacisnęły się na jego biodrach. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego Padalecki wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, co Jen? Beta, czy suka a dalej zadziorna. I za to cię kocham Maleńka. Ale tylko w sypialni! – zastrzegł.

Czerwony błysk w oczach Jareda powiedział mu, że nie żartuje. Alfa właśnie ustawił swoje pierwsze prawo.

\- Masz być uległą suką. Jakbym chciał inaczej poszukałbym żony wśród Bet! – agresywnie zaczął naznaczać jego szyję.

\- To boli Jared. Proszę nie jeszcze raz.

Nienawidził się za te słowa. Stary Jensen by nie błagał. Walczyłby nawet gdyby miał polec. Tak jak sprzed godziny w ogrodzie. Chociaż powinien się ugiąć i udostępnić Alfie jego prawa, Jensen walczył. Gdyby tego nie zrobił nie wybaczyłby sobie, tego, że tak łatwo oddał swoją wolność. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Jego ciało z każdą sekundą stawało się coraz słabsze, a instynkt nakazywał mu bezwzględnie oddać się silniejszemu.

\- Kim jestem, Jen? – mocno pociągnął go za włosy.

Jared był wściekły.

\- Alfa. – pisnął cicho starając się ułagodzić mężczyznę.

\- Tak Jenny, jestem twoim Alfą. – kolejne prawo.

\- Mój Alfa. – potwierdził wbrew sobie.

Jared wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Powrócił ustami do szyi Omegi, a jego palce skierowały się do ciągle opuchniętego otworu chłopaka. Widać było, że ta część ciała Jansena nie uległa jeszcze przemianie. Otwór Omeg był bardziej miękki, stworzony by przyjmować Alfie węzły. Wytwarzał też śluz. Otwór Jesnsena był słuchy.

\- To nic Kochanie.  – wyszeptał Jared wydobywając z szafki obok łóżka balsam.

\- Dziękuję. – wyszeptał zawstydzony blondyn.

Tak bardzo nie chciał przeżywać gwałtu jeszcze raz. Całe ciało pulsowało tępym bólem, spowodowane przemianą.

Jensen wiedział, że ból będzie towarzyszyć mu przez następną dobę. Z tego, co pamiętał ze szkoły mógł mieć gorączkę i krwawienie z jego otworu. I uczucie ucisku w brzuchu. W sumie nie miało być tak strasznie, poza faktem, że zmiana była nieodwracalna. Miał pozostać Omegą do końca życia.

Tym razem Jared był niemal czuły. Przygotował go dobrze, tak, że Jensen mógł się naprawdę zrelaksować zanim Alfa wszedł z niego.

Instynktownie blondyn otoczył starszego ramionami wtulając się w zgięcie jego szyi. Nie chciał patrzeć na niego. W jego umyśle Alfa i Jared to dwie różne osoby.

Jego przyjaciel zawsze dbał o niego. Chronił przed wszelkim złem. Jensen go kochał. Ten mężczyzna nie był jego Jaredem. Był Alfą, który chciał posiąść go jak rzecz. Zabawkę, która będzie poruszać się tak jak jej zagra.

Usta Jareda zagarnęły jego w posiadanie a dłonie gwałtownie błądziły po jego ciele. Alfa poruszał się w nim brutalnie, mocnymi, równomiernymi pchnięciami. Wbrew sobie Jensen nie mógł pozostać obojętny. Chociaż starał się zamknąć swój umysł nie mógł tego zrobić. Jego ciało zaczęło odczuwać przyjemność.

To było dla Jansena dużo gorsze niż wcześniejsze doświadczenie. Gdyby to był gwałt odczułby tylko kolejny ból. Jego ciało przestało już należeć do niego, a dostosowywać się do potrzeb Alfy.

Z każdym pchnięciem bioder Jareda jego penis zaczął przenikać go coraz głębiej. Jensen zaczął odpowiadać na jego ruchy. Gubił się w nowych odczuciach. To było takie dobre!

\- Jesteś cudowny. – szeptał mu do ucha gorączkowo Alfa.

A Jensen chciał tylko więcej.

\- Proszę. – jęczał.

\- O co prosisz Maleńka? – Jared zachęcająco ugryzł go w ucho.

Jensen stęknął reagując pozytywnie na pieszczotę.

\- Węzeł… Proszę o węzeł Alfa. – jęczał.

Jared przyspieszył ruch swojego penisa czując jak u podnóża tworzy się węzeł.

\- Moje maleństwo, tak dobry dla swojej Alfy. – mruczał do ucha chłopaka chcąc złagodzić dyskomfort chłopaka.

Ciało chłopaka ciągle się zmieniało i nie było w stu procentach przystosowane do przyjmowania węzłów. Alfy nie wytwarzały ich przy ich Beta kochankach, jedynie w przypadku włączania ich do Omeg. Nasienie Alf pomagało łagodzić ból towarzyszący przemianie. To było dobre dla jego Jenny.

\- Wiem Kochanie, to boli, ale robisz to tak dobrze. – łagodnie obcałowywał twarz swojej Omegi widząc jak ból walczy z rozkoszą.

Gdy węzeł przeniknął obręcz otworu chłopaka, Jensen zaczął płakać. To było zbyt intensywne. Szukał schronienia w silnych ramionach swojego Alfy czując jak nasienie Jareda wypełnia go. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się głos mężczyzny. Nie rozpoznawał słów, ale po tonie głosu poznał, że jego Alfa jest z niego zadowolony. Jakiś cichy głos wewnątrz niego mówił mu, że to wszystko jest nie tak i, że on powinien teraz szukać wyjścia z tej sytuacji, ale Jensen był zbyt zmęczony. I zaspokojony!

Pozwolił sobie odpłynąć w sen w ramionach swojej Alfy będąc zapełniany jego nasieniem.

Jensen czuł się taki bezpieczny i choć to dziwne przydatny.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, gdy obudził się znowu.

Sam!

Bez silnych ramion Alfy otaczającego go w pasie.

Z oddali dochodził go odgłos muzyki i śmiechu.

Jensen otworzył usta i zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć czując jak jego ciało płonie z bólu. Nigdy jeszcze w całym swoim życiu nie czuł takiej agonii.

Rodził się na nowo, jako Omega.

 

 


End file.
